The Happy Ending
by Budong Chow
Summary: Jo and Zane deserve a happy ending. This fic takes place during the series finale so there are spoilers. Just a cute short fic so I hope you enjoy it.


After re-watching the series finale for the 5th time I realized something I would have wanted to see was missing. This story takes place during the series finale between Zane answering Jo's question to everyone drinking happily in the cafe. There are spoilers for the Final episode so you are warned. Reviews are welcome, even encouraged. I'm sure another story will get my muse working again but for now this is a stand alone story. Enjoy!

* * *

Jo couldn't believe it. She was finally going to get her happy ending which she had all but sworn off when the five time travelers came back and changed everything. She watched Henry get his happiness with Grace and Carter and Allison got theirs. Even Fargo was doing well in the love category but Jo never thought she would be able to let herself go and love Zane. She never thought she would deserve it after the hell she'd put him through. So when she asked him to be hers and he agreed she had a moment when she thought it may have all been a dream.

They pulled apart and Zane cracked a huge grin. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Jojo." Jo's smile quickly changed to a challenging look as she playfully punched him in the arm. He took the opportunity when Jo was distracted to pull a box out of his pant pocket. "Jo, I was serious when I said I loved you. I want to build a life with you. That's something I didn't think would be possible until recently and I should have known you would beat me to the punch." He finished as he handed the box to Jo.

Jo held the box in her hands and slowly opened the lid. She took in a shaky breath as she looked at the beautiful ring she never thought she would see again. As she was lost in her own thoughts Zane took the ring from the box and slipped it on to her finger. It's familiar weight finally at home on her tiny hand. Tears started to fill Jo's eyes and she blinked quickly to try and force them away. "How long have you been holding on to this?" She asked Zane as she looked up from the ring on her hand.

"Since we got out of the matrix. I knew then that I needed you in my life." His blue eyes piercing Jo's with the truth of his words. Once the words hit her she pulled his face down into an intimate kiss. They broke apart, both breathing a little harder than normal. Zane lowered his forehead to Jo's and closed his eyes, breathing her in. "We should probably save this for a more private setting. As much as I'd love to tear those deputy pants off of you, I'm not sure Carter would approve of us christening his desk. " With a laugh and a shake of her head Jo agreed and went to the bathroom to change before they left for Cafe Diem.

"Are you sure you're ready for the whole town to know?" Zane asked as the pair walked up to the doors of Vincent's cafe.

Jo continued walking forward with confidence. "Of course. You're not backing out on me now are you?" She finished playfully as Zane grabbed the door handle opening to door for her and allowing the atmosphere within to wash over them.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied truthfully then stopped as what appeared to be utter chaos meet his eyes. People were laughing and hugging all around him and he looked over at Jo in confusion. "You didn't tell anyone yet did you?" He joked still trying to make sense of the scene before him.

"I have no idea what's going on, I feel like we've missed something." She replied as Carter caught her attention and she grabbed Zane's hand. They made their way through the packed cafe. "Carter, what's going on?" She asked as they finally got to the table in the back.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you. Why isn't your phone on?" The sheriff questioned his former deputy.

"I've been a bit busy." Jo replied with a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Zane took that opportunity to lift Jo's left hand up to his lips, meeting her eyes and giving her the confidence she needed. "I was asking Zane to marry me." She finished still staring into Zane's brilliant blue eyes. It was then that Carter noticed the ring and at the same time the entire table erupted into a fresh round of cheers.

"Congratulations, to both of you. I'm just glad I didn't interrupt you this time." He said as he pulled Jo into a hug and shook Zane's hand. The rest of the crew took their turns giving hugs and congratulations to the young couple. After what felt like the hundredth hug Jo couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm really grateful that you all are so happy for us but can someone please tell me what the hell is going on with all this." She said, gesturing towards the horde of people packed into the cafe.

It was Allison that answered first. "Oh, Jo. You weren't here, Grant showed up. He apparently bought the town. I guess he got a call from Fargo that he couldn't refuse. Everyone is so happy because we still have our home." She finished with a smile and leaned into her husband's side.

After what Allison said sank in, a smile played at Zane's lips. He leaned into Jo and whispered into her ear. "I guess that solved the unanswered where are we going to raise our kids question." As soon as his words registered with her she turned to him eyes wide and questioning. Once she saw the truth in his eyes she grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I guess it does." She replied as her forehead rested on his. "There is still a questioned to be answered." She continued as she backed away from him with a coy smile on her face.

Zane, a little taken aback, stood there a little confused. "Oh, yeah? And what would that be, Jojo?" He asked, slowly following her backward path.

She reached down and grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray passing by her. She took a quick drink before she replied. "Just when you wanted to get started on that." She finished with a smile. Zane quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her body flush against his, giving her a quick kiss.

"As soon as you want." It was at that moment that Zane realized his life had become everything he never knew he always wanted. And he couldn't wait to experience everything a life with Jo would bring him.

Four quick months later Jo Lupo became Mrs. Jo Donovan and a very short ten months after that the happy couple welcomed a baby girl into the tight nit Eureka community. Things really do have a way of working out for the best.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know maybe it will give me the confidence and enthusiasm to write another one.


End file.
